Pink and Lavender
by TheRoseandtheDagger
Summary: They spent many nights together when their boys went on the male only missions, becoming close friends they become more. Sakura and Hinata
1. Chapter 1

_Dia duit,_

_This is something that just came to me, no clue from where but said I'd write it down and post it, anyone reading my other story 'And the Unexpected keeps on Coming' an update will hopefully be up by Saturday. So please read and . . . . maybe enjoy?  
I have no rights to Naruto._

_O0o0o_

Sitting at her window Sakura stared out at the calm grey skies, the smattering of stars visible between the clouds lighting up the streets below with their twinkling illumination. Sighing Sakura leant her head against the cool glass and not for the first time felt slightly miffed about the sexist divide among the shinobi.

It wasn't a blatantly obvious display of sexism but it existed in the missions that were available, the missions that prevented her from going on missions with her boys, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Sasuke and Naruto. It annoyed her and worried her, who would keep the boys from trying to kill themselves and heal them from their injuries she thought, conveniently forgetting that many of the injuries that she healed were ones that she caused when her boys annoyed her too much.

Standing up straight she stretched hearing her back crack as raised her hands up high, turning around to head into the kitchen she was interrupted by a 'knock knock' on the door. Walking to the door she shivered as her feet met the cool tile of the hallway bringing to her attention that all she wore was a large t-shirt of Kakashi's that she had nicked from him on their last mission, her hair was still damp from her shower and had wetted the t-shirt, making the dark fabric cling slightly.

"Who is it?" Sakura called out, hoping it was Ino or someone she wouldn't have to go change her clothes for.

"It's Hinata"

Smiling widely Sakura quickly opened the door beaming at the lavender haired girl as she quickly ushered her in.

"Take off your shoes and jacket and make yourself comfy, I was just going to make some tea, want some?" Sakura asked as she walked into the kitchen the ease of friendship allowing herself and Hinata to pay no mind to courtesies or rules of hosting. Murmuring that tea would be perfect, Hinata relaxed in the living room until Sakura returned with two cups of steaming tea, sitting side by side they made themselves comfortable and silently sipped their tea in contentment, until Sakura addressed Hinata.

"You were lonely too?"

"Mmmm, Kiba and Shino were sent on a mission and when Naruto is not around it is much quieter" the pearl eyed woman admitted.

"Yeah, I miss them. The male only missions annoy the hell out of me, they come back with stories they can share, some they can't tell me and I fell like a third wheel, like I am being left out." The pink haired medic agreed venting some frustrations at the same time, as she took a sip from her cup and listened to the Hyuuga's response.

"At least you have the hospital, I have to put up with family ceremonies and listening to Neji-nii-san encourage me to train more, while he figures out the best way to tie his hair up for fighting"

"Haaaa haaa hhaa" Sakura laughed out loud as images of Neji in hair rollers, braids, pig tails and ponytails came to mind, sharing the imagery the two woman giggled madly causing Hinata to spill some tea on her top. Jumping slightly into medic mode Sakura grabbed a towel from the kitchen and as Hinata took off her outer top quickly started to dab her chest dry and rub the cloth in circles to make sure her skin was okay.

Watching Sakura so tentatively and gently rub her chest and scrutinize to her check for any burns made Hinata blush, it wasn't often someone was so caring to her apart from Narutoand her team. Standing so close she could smell the clean smell that came off the pink haired girl after her shower as well as the lotion she used when not on a mission, it was clichéd but the smell of strawberries suited Sakura, pink hair and all.

Realising that she was simply feeling Hinata up at this stage Sakura sheepishly smiled and with twinkling eyes met Hinata's small smile "Sorry about that, but your okay no burns or even a mark" she offered .

"Thanks Sakura" She responded as she relaxed back into the couch her chest covered only by her sports bra, Sakura flopped down beside her leaning into her as they had many times before when their teams had left them, at this stage Hinata was nearly closer to Sakura than Ino and for Hinata, Sakura was her first true close female friend. Remembering their previous conversations and gossips Hinata started with the usual talk.

"How are you and Sasuke getting on now?"

Sighing heavily Sakura gave her a weak smile and cuddled against Hinata's side. "Honestly . . . . I don't know. Lately it's been very . . . I don't know, loose?" she offered her friend.

Surprised Hinata put a comforting hand around Sakura and patiently waited for her to continue.

"I . . . I don't think I like him as much as I did before. I don't seem to miss him as much and I'm not as eager to see him. I still love him but it's like . . . like I love Sai, Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, like a brother." The pinkette admitted softly, half afraid of admitting the truth and half relieved to tell someone.

"I'm starting to feel the same with Naruto" Hinata softly said beside her, making Sakura sit up straight. What? Sakura was amazed Hinata and Naruto were meant to be together, since the academy Hinata had had a crush on . . . . . just like she had had on Sasuke.

"Really" she quietly questioned the shy lavender haired beauty who sadly nodded her head and admitted her fears.

"Since the academy I dreamt of being with Naruto and I was so happy when we got together, but now, now it. . . . . . . "She trailed off unsure of what to say.

"His kisses don't excite you anymore, you don't light up to just be with him, don't just want to cuddle up together on the sofa . . . . It's like something is missing" Sakura finished for her as they leant their heads together.

"Exactly, I'm happier here like this with you and it's the little things, I feel like I'm always saying I love you first" Hinata went on, Sakura jumping in to agree with her

"And the one that wants to do something other than train"

Turning her head Hinata looked straight at Sakura, blushing as the she caught the emerald eyes of her friend and smiled shyly at her.

"Or have just cuddle up like this and relax, not cuddling up to jump straight to sex"

"Or get manhandled" Sakura added again as she looked down at Hinata's well endowed chest, looking at the two creamy mounds she could well understand a guys fascination with them, they were so round and pert, the smooth skin and the valley between just inviting them to be caressed, not groped like a guy would do.

Giggling as Hinata puffed her chest out the two women smiled at each other. Suddenly sitting up straighter Sakura face took on a serious expression as she raised her hand to tuck Hinata's hair behind her ear.

"Hinata, can I ask you something?" she ventured quietly.

Pearl eyes meeting emerald "What?"

"Can I kiss you?" was asked even more gently.

"Okay" came the quiet adn tentative reply.

Leaning forward Sakura bent her head slightly as Hinata closed her eyes, gently pressing her lips against Hinata's she shyly kissed her, her tongue coming out to lick her top lip as she caught Hinata's bottom lip between her own. It was soft, sweet and shy as Hinata gently responded to Sakura's kiss, liking the soft pressure and the sweet taste. Pulling away they both blushed as they met each other's eyes.

"That was . . . . Different" Hinata admitted.

"But nice?" Sakura stated with a questioning look at the lavender haired beauty, suddenly fearful.

Smiling widely Hinata lifted her head and raising her hand pulled Sakura toward's her, this time initiating the kiss, sweeping her tongue along their lips she didn't have to wait as Sakura met her with her tongue, tasting and licking her mouth back, still soft it was as passionate as any kiss they had had with their boys, but gentle and un rushed. It was beautiful and causing their bodies to heat up as the unconsciously moved closer together, hands caressing each other's arms and necks, sensually rubbing skin and pressing against each other they slowly broke the kiss slightly out of breath, their eyes, one set emerald, one set pearl glazed with lust.

"Very Nice" Hinata agreed as she rubbed her nose against Sakura's, returning the pink haired beauty's smile.

Suddenly they both became aware of the pitter patter of rain falling outside the window and on the roof. With the Hyuuga compound being on the other side of Konoha , Hinata had spent the night at Sakura's many times before, but now there was a new element to add, one that caused Sakura to smile widely and put a glint in her eye as with a quick peck to the check she asked Hinata,

"Want to spend the night?"

And with a soft smile, raising her hand to caress Sakura's check and neck responded

"Please"

0o0o

_This will only be 2/3 chapters long and no more. I am not planning on any sequel or extra storyline; this just suddenly came to me. So, considering it's so far from my usual and will be my first Yuri please let me know what you think. I also apologise if I offend anyone, and if Sakura and Hinata are moving too fast but it is a short story._

_Please let me know what you think._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x_

_p.s. the can I ask you a question? Is how I got my first kiss with my boyfriend, I had to ask! But went home for holidays and we were reminiscing over favourite memories and that was one of his favourites, 4 and half years on we doing the whole getting engaged and save money thing. So girls . . . . don't be afraid to take the first step ;-)_


	2. Chapter 2

_It was a bit of a decision of whose point of view to write this in so I hope it works out okay and I apologise if it doesn't seem real or you are disappointed– first yuri._

_As usual, I have no right to Naruto,_

_Enjoy!_

O0o0o0oo

They had settled simply in each other arms, both satisfied to end the night with sweet gentle kisses and talked gently of silly subjects, unanimously deciding not to mention the men in their lives.

It was hours later as the sun was rising that Sakura woke, not pushed to the side of the bed or suffocated by a large body, instead she half cradling and half being cradling by Hinata in the middle of the bed. Looking down at the lavender haired woman Sakura was mesmerised by the way the soft light filtering in through the window illuminated the other woman's skin. Bending her head slightly Sakura got the scent of lilacs; intrigued and fascinated she lowered her head to Hinata's neck and breathed in deeply. Smiling in memory of the time the two had laughed at how clichéd they were using shower gels and lotions associated to their namesakes and hair colour. Sakura was unable to think of a more fitting scent for the lavender haired woman.

With a gentle smile on her face she reached out and softly caressed Hinata's arm, marvelling at how soft and smooth her skin was. Feeling the woman in her arms suddenly move Sakura instantly stiffened afraid of Hinata's reaction, what if she didn't like it, didn't want her touching her?

"Mmmm, that feels nice" Sakura breathed in relief at the contented tone from Hinata and continued stroking her arm.

Smiling Hinata turned to look at the pink haired woman and smiled, lifting up her face she captured Sakura's lips, leaving no doubt what so ever that she enjoyed her caress and liked what had occurred last night. Smiling into the kiss Sakura returned it with passion gentling nipping at her lips and tasting her, her body beginning to thrum she allowed her hands to travel down to encircle Hinata's waist and pull her close.

This was her friend and it felt good, actually it felt better than good, the soft pliant warm body against hers, each giving equally neither dominating the other. A moan escaped from Sakura as Hinata gently squeezed her ass pulling her hips nearer to hers, resulting in her breasts pressing fully against her own.

Her attention brought back to what had momentarily fascinated her the night before Sakura broke their kiss and brought her hand up to caress and gently mould Hinata's breast. It was so different from touching her own breasts, they were firm and heavy in her hands, a delicious weight just begging to be touched and fondled. Hearing the lavender woman moan at the contact Sakura concentrated in rubbing her firm and large breasts to elicit the most pleasure, carefully watching her lover she paid special attention to the caresses that made her cry sharply in pleasure. Suddenly overcome with the need to see more, feel more, kiss more Sakura ripped Hianta's top from her making her cry out in eagerness and suddenly do the same to Sakura.

As Hinata began to stroke and caress her breasts, Sakura noted in the back of her mind that the touch was more expert than anything Sasuke had ever done to her as she began to moan at the contact, Hinata's fingers tweaking her nipples and massaging her breasts as she started to suckle her neck. The sucking on her neck quickly reminded Sakura of her previous intentions as the blood in her body heated and she could feel herself quivering in anticipation, feeling the other woman in her arms caressing her skin and her body, Sakura knew Hinata felt the same as they looked into each other's lust filled eyes.

Abruptly breaking eye contact Sakura took a deep breath and slowly lowered her mouth to Hinata's breast, tentively she kissed the skin and area around the areola, hearing the hitch of breath form her lover, Sakura slowly flicked out her tongue and gave Hinata's skin quick licks. She tasted clean, fresh and sweet, her moans spurring her on Sakura started laying open mouthed kisses on her breast as her hand massaged Hinata's other breast.

The two women were caught up in a maelstrom of pure unadultered lust, their bodies frantically grinding against each other for release; they unknowingly moved their bodies so that they were each riding each other's thigh. The contact sparked the growing tension within their bodies making them cry out and rub furiously against each other, the only goal in their minds the satisfaction of the unrelenting heat and burgeoning pleasure building in their groins.

So caught up in the heat of the moment and the pressure within their bodies the two fully trained and extremely competent kunoichi failed to notice the arrival of their boyfriends and sensei.

Caught between disbelief at the sight of his former student with another former student's girlfriend and the epitome of every red blooded males fantasy, Kakashi barely had the presence of mind to put a restraining hand on Sasuke and Naruto's shoulders to stop them barging into the room. Barging into the room to confront their girlfriends or to prevent them interrupting what was the most amazing scene ever witnessed, it was a toss up.

He watched in awe as the girls moaned into each other's mouth, their naked breasts pressed deliciously against another's, he had never realised how full and pert Sakura's breasts had been before, but now looking at the bounty before him he was hard pressed to decide which woman was more delicious or tempting. Considering this seemingly new arrangement maybe a decision no longer had to be made.

A sudden high pitched cry brought his attention back to the two lovers on the bed, his grip on his male teammates tightening as he saw Sakura's hand had reached down between Hinata's legs and was stroking and rubbing the flesh hidden by the skimpy thong, watching as he thanked Kami for this opportunity he smiled pervertedly as he saw that Hinata's lavender colour continued to her pubic area – very nicely trimmed as well, he noted.

Watching the lavender haired woman arch her back and buck her hips in pleasure against Sakura's hand and obviously talented fingers, Kakashi breathed deeply as he became totally and utterly aroused knowing that this scene would be used many the late night, the only thing that would improve it wa . . .

And as if she had heard his thoughts, Hinata gently caressed Sakura's waist, down to her hips and slid her hand in the side of Sakura's g-string showing her bare and shaven pussy to the trio watching in rapt fascination and arousal.

Her fingers darted along the hidden flesh making Sakura writhe and breathe deeply in response, her moan caught by Hinata's mouth as they shared a deep and passionate kiss. Now it was Sakura's turn to arch her back and cry out in pleasure, the two women eagerly and feverishly rubbing each other, the only sound in the room their cries, the rustling of bed sheets and the slight squelching sounds as they furiously stroked their fingers in and out of the other woman.

Kakashi held his breath, as he knew Naruto and Sasuke were, as he watched Hinata's and Sakura's body speed up in their ministrations to each other, a light sheen making their bodies glisten as they pressed their breasts painfully against the other, furiously kissed each other and frantically rubbed their hands in and out of the others wet, hot and glistening cores. Their cries heightened in pitch and pleasure as they cried out their complete pleasure nearly simultaneously arching fully against one another.

As the two lovers slowly kissed each other down from their high, the men could see the glistening juices dripping from their hands as they removed them from the other's wet core. A slight hiss in the air tempted them to look up, only to the room empty, but filled with the scent of sex.

After Naruto's hiss of released breath Kakashi had dragged the two quickly from the doorway and out of Sakura's apartment, knowing full well the destruction his pink haired team mate was capable of. The trio leaned heavily against the wall not looking at each other but knowing each was as affected as the other by the mesmerizing scene. Breathing deeply Kakashi stood up and attempted to fix his hardened cock within the confines of his pants, with the distinct purpose of relieving himself of said hardness with the images of what he had just seen, he gave the two younger men a wave and poofed back to this apartment.

Left along the two younger men were baffled, intrigued and bloody horny. Looking at each other they came to a silent conclusion 'talk later, deal with bloody hurtful hard cock now' as they nodded at the other and puffed back to their own apartments, leaving their girlfriends naked and satisfied in their bed.

Months later many were still trying to come over the shock that was the relationship between Hinata and Sakura, surprisingly it had been Hinata who had been the first to resort to violence over a comment about their relationship. Making it clear to Sakura that not only was she allowed but also encouraged to use her massive strength to warn overeager men away from the two lovers. It was the stuff on men's dreams to watch the two women together when they danced or kissed happily when out and about. It was on a usual Saturday night when the Rookie nine were out for a drink, joined by their sensei's and friends that the men were once again feverishly watching the two women, Jiraiya franticly sketching and taking notes with a perverted gleam in his eye, as Sai turned and addressed his teammates, to the spluttering and coughing of many.

"As your girlfriends both left you for each other, one could deduct that you were both inadequate in the bed, leading to the belief you both have no penis. Does that make you and Traitor lesbians as well Dickless, now that you spend all your time together?"

O0o0o00o00o

_Dia Duit,_

_As I said short and maybe sweet?_

_I would really appreciate hearing what you thought as that was my very first yuri. Hope you liked/enjoyed and look forward to hearing from you._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x _


End file.
